


Keeper of the Stars

by NancyDfan



Series: Garcy ABC Challenge [11]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Future Fic, Soulmates, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: They’re here together now, and neither can believe it’s true. But both are grateful for it nonetheless.





	Keeper of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven’t written Garcy in a long time. The autrocity from 12/20 nearly killed me but I am trying so here is a start. Hopefully it’s not horrible and I’ll be back in the swing of things soon enough.
> 
> Not betad. I just typed this on my phone so I fully expect this to be terrible.

Flynn watches Lucy move across the floor. Her nightgown sways softly around her as she calms their youngest. Darcy, only six weeks old, has proven a challenge for them particularly with falling asleep at night, but he smiles at his wife figuring they could handle this after fighting time traveling crazies trying to destroy history.  
  
Her voice reaches his ears. Lucy’s singing to Darcy. It’s a Croatian lullaby he taught her during her first pregnancy, and it warms his heart to hear her sing his native tongue. She catches his stare, and she grins at him before turning to her tune. Lucy trails down the hallway, and Flynn watches her enter the nursery. He tracks slowly behind her and reaches the doorway in time to see Lucy place a soft kiss on their daughter’s forehead. “Goodnight, my love,” she whispers before backing up to him.  
  
Her hand trails across his chest as she passes him to head to their bedroom. He follows her and can’t stop himself from pausing to look at her curled upon the bed.  
  
Moonlight has dipped inside their room, and it shines across her skin. Her curls cascade around her, and her eyes twinkle brightly staring up at him. Flynn feels his breath leave him and doubts she’s looked more beautiful than in this moment. Lucy smiles holding out her hand, and he moves to take it.  
  
“You look so beautiful,” he speaks finally.  
  
Lucy’s lips perk up, but she doesn’t say anything in return. But even still it’s clear his words have pleased her. She pulls him to her, and they lay in the soft light together.  
  
It’s moments like this that Flynn is incredibly grateful for. Only a few years prior, he fell asleep in a jail cell thinking he had failed. Failed Lorena and Iris. Failed Lucy, future and present. Failed himself. But then a small piece of paper is slipped into his hand, and soon he finds himself grinning down at the woman who’s now curled into his body and soul. She takes his hand, offers her trust, and promises to see this battle through. And when the war ends, she whispers a final promise to be his forever if he’ll take her. He doesn’t understand her question; he knows he can never deserve her. Yet her dark eyelashes flutter with doubt, and his lips takes hers promising her that not even death can tear them apart.  
  
“What are you thinking?” Lucy’s voice breaks into his thoughts.  
  
“Not much,” Flynn answers.  
  
Lucy chuckles and places a hand on his cheek. “Your face is a book. You can hide to the world, Flynn, but I have longed learned to read you.”  
  
Flynn grabs her hand and kisses it gently. “I’m just thinking about us.”  
  
“Oh?” Her brows tick up. “What about us?”  
  
His tongue flicks across his lips. “Just how grateful I am that you’re here, with me. After everything, I would never have guessed we’d end here.”  
  
She nods. “To be honest, neither did I, but I’m glad for it just the same.” Lucy is thoughtful for a moment. “Even before I met you, I never wanted any of this.”  
  
“Any of what?” Flynn presses.  
  
Lucy waves around the room. “This. Marriage, kids. I wanted tenure, to be recognized as the best historian in American history.”  
  
“I think you’re the best historian in American history,” Flynn interjects.  
  
“You’re sweet,” she deadpans. “But I believe you’re a little biased.”  
  
“Perhaps,” he agrees with a small smile. “So what changed your mind?”  
  
“You,” Lucy pinches his nose. “I didn’t realize it at first. Trust me, I had no idea, but as I got to know you, I realized I never wanted to let you go.” She grows quiet for a moment before speaking again. “As for kids, if anyone deserved to be a father again, it’s you, Flynn. I wanted that for you, and then as I thought about it, I wanted it for me too. And when that day came and I saw you holding Abraham, I knew I’d made the right decision.”  
  
Flynn presses a kiss to her forehead. “I’m glad you gave me this chance.”  
  
“I’m glad you believed in us when I handed you the journal,” she adds.  
  
Flynn considers something. “I wonder how we came together the first time, in the timeline the other Lucy came from.”  
  
Lucy’s thoughtful. “I imagine you stumbled across Rittenhouse like before, and maybe we fought together. Quite the team you said, right? I guess I thought by giving you the journal we would defeat it sooner.”  
  
Flynn looks at Lucy. He thinks back to that night in São Paulo. “You were sad when I met you.”  
  
Lucy sits up at this. “Sad how?”  
  
“I don’t know exactly. I, well, the whole situation was a bit overwhelming, but I sensed it. The way you looked at me. I, I knew something bad had happened to bring you here.”  
  
“Your death?” Lucy’s eyes go wide.  
  
“Maybe,” Flynn shrugs. “The way your wrote in the journal. It’s...different. You never shared everything. Some days it wasn’t helpful at all, and you kept personal information out of the pages. A few things slid in there here and there, but mostly it was a retelling of events with as little information as you felt you could get away with. But one thing was a constant: you and me.”  
  
Lucy eyes him. “And that changed?”  
  
He nods. “Towards the end anyway. The script was harsher. Your tone short and abrupt. And I? Well, I didn’t seem to be taking trips with you anymore.”  
  
“Perhaps I didn’t know how to live without you,” she murmurs. Her hand picks at his t-shirt. “I think I understand. When I thought you had died in Chicago, I didn’t know what to think. I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t see a life without you. If I had truly lost you, I think I’d do the same to change it.”  
  
“You think the other Lucy changed the past so I could live?” Lucy nods. “But why?”  
  
Lucy stares at him as if he’s insane. “Because I need you. Flynn, I know how you see yourself; I know what you think. But none of it is true. I have needed you since the moment you walked into my life. I didn’t know how, but there was something there. There’s always been something drawing us together.”  
  
Flynn brushes her with kisses. “What if something had gone wrong? What if you never believed me?”  
  
“I don’t think that’s possible,” she laughs incredulous.”  
  
“How so?”  
  
“You know I believe in fate,” Lucy glances off in the distance. “I think we would have still found each other. I mean, Flynn, our story? It’s crazy, but we found each other this timeline and the last. You’ll always find me. That’s what you do.”  
  
He watches her and grins. “It’s the only thing that makes sense. How I would believe some stranger in a bar about time travel. How you didn’t shoot me at the train station in D.C.”  
  
“How everything just makes sense when I’m with you,” Lucy continues. “Someone had a hand in this making sure our paths crossed.”  
  
“Then I tip my hat to them,” Flynn whispers before wrapping his arms around her. “Even through all the pain, I’m grateful it brought you to my arms.”  
  
“Me too,” Lucy replies and snuggles into him.  
  
Some days Flynn doesn’t understand why Lucy’s been brought into life, but he’s grateful for it nonetheless. And as he holds her tonight, he’s pretty sure he can feel heaven smiling down on them.


End file.
